


Great Minds Think Alike

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Based off the Buzzfeed Q&A, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: It's a totally genius idea- Pete loves Patrick, and loves seeing him happy, and puppies are what make Patrick happy. Adopting a puppy would make for a great surprise! And adopting the puppy that Patrick was cuddling up with would be an even better surprise! So what, they already have 3 dogs? It's just one more dog, one more addition to their crazy awesome family! What could go wrong?Definitely not Patrick having the same genius, foolproof plan. That's for sure.





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so i do have one request- pls suspend ur disbelief a little! i looked it up and apparently you have to do interviews with the whole family/members of the family before you can adopt a puppy but it wouldnt have worked if i did that, so i just included a little part with pete for his, since it's from his POV.

It wasn't hard to notice that the dog that was in Patrick's lap was  _in love_ with him. When Pete wasn't trying to tame the one that he was playing with, the puppy with a tag that read 'CARL' (Pete didn't really get why they would name the dog Carl, but he didn't question it) that slid down his legs and tried to crawl up his chest, and kinda reminded him of himself in the sense that Carl seemed to have an infinite amount of energy, and when he wasn't trying to half-ass answer questions, all he was doing was looking over to Patrick.

Not (only) because Patrick's, like, radiant, and lights up the entire room with his smile, but because he was so caring with the puppy in his lap. It was so adorable, and that's not a word that Pete really even uses. _Adorable_. But it was the only term that Pete could think of that could describe the way that Patrick got along with the dog. It was _adorable_. They fit together so well, maybe even better than Penny and Patrick did. Pete drifted off a little whenever Patrick would talk, and he would picture Patrick and the dog (he didn't even catch the name- the puppy was in love with Patrick and therefore stuck with him from the very beginning. Kinda like Pete) just lounging on the couch, watching T.V. Patrick, massaging behind the dog's ears, and the dog snoring in his lap. 

 _But we already have three dogs, three dogs that we love, but three dogs that we have to leave with a sitter, or with Mom, or with Brendon and Sarah every time we go on tour_ , Pete tries to remind himself, just as Patrick kisses him goodbye in the parking lot of the set that they were just filming in. Something chaste, knowing Buzzfeed, there are probably cameras everywhere. The last thing that Pete really needs is a whole video of them making out, but just the touch of Patrick is enough- the warm in his hands on his jaw, the brush of his hat on his head, the sweet taste of pink lemonade on his lips.

"I don't know what Gabe wants," Patrick sighs, after he presses one last kiss to Pete's lips, "although I can't imagine it being anything good. Either way- I'll see you at home, okay?"

He pulls the bill of the baseball cap down further over his eyes, and Pete watches as he makes the trip back to his car- they came separately. "I'll see you!" Pete calls after him, and Patrick turns his head back, he's nearly at his car, and yells, "Bye! Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Stupid?! When do I- I don't do stupid things!" Pete says, and Patrick gives him a look, a very ' _yeah, okay, whatever you say'_ kind of look, right before he steps into his car. But... Patrick has a point. Because as soon as Patrick pulls out of his spot and darts out of the parking lot, Pete turns on his heel, and walks straight back into the set that they just came from, in search of some of the interns and vet-techs that came with the puppies. One of the things that Pete sort of prides himself in is when he sets his mind to something, he sees it to fruition. And right now, the only thing on his mind is Patrick and that puppy. 

They're just now cleaning up, they're winding up the purple sheet that he and Patrick were sitting on, and some of the lights are getting turned off and put back into various places, but the puppies are still out, slowly but surely getting put back into their roomy cages. He catches the eye of one of the girls from the adoption center, and he raises his hand to her, just to say that he's on their way. But he takes a step, and he feels something against his leg.

Carl, it's so easy to tell it's Carl, even though his brother, Earl, is running around as well, boops his nose on Pete's jeans, and barks up at him. And God, Pete fucking loves dogs. He leans down, and lets Carl lick at his face a little, before he picks him up, holding him with both hands, and gives him to the same girl who he waved at. "Is he yours?" Pete asks, and she nods, giving Carl a little kiss on the head, before she puts him in one of the cages. "Unfortunately, yes. Well, not _unfortunately_ , because all of them are awesome to work with, but... y'know, mischievous."

She looks approachable enough, she has pink hair and Pete always finds it's easier to talk to people who have dyed hair or tattoos or are different, kinda like him, and she must be nice if she works with cute puppies, right? So, Pete comes right out and asks his question- "So, I sort of had a question. About, er, adopting one of these guys."

"Let me guess," she says with a gentle smile, "you've fallen in love and want to adopt one of them?"

"Yeah, actually," he says, scratching behind his neck a little. _Oh shit_ , he thinks, _does she think I'm not being genuine? Did she not see Patrick with that fucking puppy?_ "but he's not for me. Well, he _is_ , but... more so my husband. I want to surprise him, he was in love with... I don't think I caught the name, but it was the other one, the... fuck, the one with white spot on its head? Uh-" 

"Oh, you mean Tums?" she asks, and she points to the dog that Patrick was playing with, he's asleep in his cage, and he looks so peaceful that Pete could cry.

He's also not sure what's up with the names here- Carl, Earl, Tums, etc. But he looks over to Tums, and suddenly, he wouldn't even mind calling it out at a dog park, or putting it on a Christmas card. ' _ **Merry Christmas! Love, Pete, Patrick, Bear, Bowie, Penny, and Tums!**_ ''

"Yeah... _Tums_ ," Pete says, through somewhat of a wince, "Tri--  _Pa_ trick really loved him, and...  I mean, I think we'd be good parents to him, we already have 3, and-" 

"Sir," she says with a laugh, "you're going to have to go down to our office, and fill out a bunch of paperwork and get interviewed first. But I think you guys will be good parents too, your husband seemed to like Tums a lot. It's strange too, because Tums doesn't warm up to many people. If only we could get someone to adopt Carl..." she says, the last bit mostly to herself, and she hands Pete a card from the inside flap of her vest. "Here is our office address, not sure if you're going to get an appointment set today, but they'll take down your name and your number. You just write down Tums's name and his number, and you should be good to go."

And as he looks down at the card for North Shore Animal League America, he realizes just how bad this idea could be. Didn't Patrick say, word for word, 'don't, please' when referencing people getting him puppies? Don't they already have 3 dogs? What if Patrick was just being Patrick, what if he didn't even like the dog? 

Oh well.

* * *

4 whole hours later, Pete makes his way home, with Tums in hand. Or, in backseat-of-the-car-because-his-hands-are-on-the-wheel.

The interview process had been gruesome, which Pete understood, they want their animals to go to good homes, and not to homes that will neglect them, but the whole process was so long and intensive that he felt physically exhausted afterwards. He even thought he was hallucinating at one point- he could have sworn he saw the back of Patrick's hat from another room when he ran to the bathroom, and he could have put down money and bet on the fact that Patrick's car was pulling out of the parking lot when he had glanced out of the window.  

But none of that matters now because he's en route home, _to surprise Patrick._ This feels oddly romantic, but instead of some flowers and lousy chocolate, he's got a puppy. A puppy who seems to like Fiona Apple- Tums barks as Pete sings off-key to 'Paper Bag'. He's happier than he's been for a while, and this feels like a scene straight out of a movie, man's best friend and man jamming together to good music with the windows down and the hot L.A sun beating down on them through the sky roof.  The sun slowly sets as Pete watches through his windshield, and when he pulls into the driveway to the house, it's dark outside. 

"Hey, bud," he says, as he opens the door to the backseat, and unlocks Tums's cage. "Are you ready to see your new home?"

Tums boofs, something too soft to be a bark, and Pete carries him with one arm supporting him, and the other holding the cage. He sets the cage on the ground to unlock the front door, and he picks it back up to set it back on the floor near to the door. He places Tums on the ground, and lets him run free around the already pet-proof sitting room. "Patrick? I'm home!"

"Pete?" Patrick calls out from the living room on the other side of the house, "I'm here! Come! I have something for you!"

 _Sweet,_ Pete thinks, _I hope it's food_. 

As he walks toward the living room, and as Tums follows him, he hears something... _odd,_ he hears a bark that he doesn't recognize to be Penny, Bowie, or Bear's. But he brushes it off, brushes it off until he walks down the steps by where the couches are, and sees Patrick being swarmed in a sea of dogs- a sea of dogs that include dogs that Pete only recognizes from today, Carl and Earl.

"What the fuck?!" Pete shouts, totally frozen with shock, he stares down wide-eyed as Carl runs to him and bumps into his knees again. Tums rounds the corner, and runs down to the couches, and Patrick's eyes widen just as comically and just as wide as Pete's when he notices him. "Did you-- I said not to do anything stupid!"

It's total chaos- Pete's still frozen in his spot as he watches Carl and Earl play fight, Penny and Bear are barking loud enough for his ear drums to hurt, and Tums jumps onto the couch and into Patrick's lap and joins the barking madness. "Pete," Patrick repeats, through a laugh that's 100% disbelief and 0% humor, "I said don't do anything stupid."

"You... you got two!" Pete says, flopping down on the couch next to Patrick, resting his head down on the pillows as Bear settles down at his feet. "If anything, _you_ did the stupid thing, and got two. So I _did_ see you at the office!"

"I thought I saw your car," Patrick says, hugging Tums a little closer, "but I just assumed I was just going crazy, because these two were squirming around and making so much noise, I didn't think-" he laughs for real now, "I didn't think that you were actually going to be there too, I thought my warning was going to be strong enough to get into your head."

"Clearly not..." Pete trails off, and he lifts his head to watch and make sure their dogs weren't murdering each other- Earl and Carl are still play fighting, but it's enough for Patrick to lean down and pull them apart and hand Carl to Pete. And just like at the set, Carl claws at Pete's shirt and licks at his face. "It's like they're our kids," Patrick says, "gotta separate them when they get too crazy with each other."

"Do you think we can handle this? I don't wanna- I mean, I don't want to overdo it," Pete says sadly, watching as Tums already starts to fall asleep in Patrick's lap. He reaches an arm over, and scratches behind his ear, as Bear stirs at his feet. Penny's running around with Earl, and Bowie settles down on the other side of the couch. "Like I want to keep them all, duh, but... we have 6 dogs. _6_! We're going to drive people crazy when we tour, and it's going to be hell bringing them with us, and... _fuck_ , I don't wanna get rid of them, but should we...? I mean, I don't-"

Patrick shushes him with a gentle kiss. "Pete. Look at them- half of them are just hanging out, and the other half... well, Earl and Carl are Earl and Carl, and-- okay can we just talk about those names, because -- okay, getting off track, sorry, but I think we're going to be fine. We've definitely got the space for them outside, and it's a huge responsibility but I'm confident we can do it. I trust you. It might take some time to master holding 3 leashes at the same time, but..." he trails off, he makes the face that he makes when he has to hold in a laugh, but he lets it out anyways, giggling as he says, "oh my God, imagine our Christmas card! ' _ **Love, Patrick, Pete, Bear, Bowie, Penny, Tums, Carl, and Earl**_ '"

And that's enough reassurance Pete needs. He grins and melts into the couch a little, and lets Earl climb onto his chest to play with Carl. He closes his eyes, listens the sound of Patrick laughing hysterically at the two puppies, the background noise on the T.V, the sounds of the dogs barking, he feels the warm breeze from the windows and smells the strong scent of Chinese food wafting in from the kitchen and he feels _content_. This is his home: Los Angeles, with Patrick and their 6 dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> i named patrick's dog after a cat that my sister and i were supposed to adopt from her best friend but he died :( RIP TUMS I NEVER KNEW YOU BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! YOU DESERVED SO MUCH MORE <33333 tums mylastname you live forever in my heart
> 
> idk if anyone reading this keeps up with eccentric, but.. yeah sorry, im like 1/4 done with chapter 1, so... expect it at the end of june? listen... go hard or go home! i want to do the wedding justice but i kinda cant with school still in session + prom + graduation coming up. everything is planned and i 100000% intend on finishing it lmao 4 chapters full of absolute nonsense!!!! 
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS- hope you guys liked this! i needed a fic of this soooo bad so i was like 'fuck it'!!!
> 
> my tumblr: travtrick


End file.
